Causa y efecto
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: /One-shot/ Lo miró y aceptó estando de acuerdo con lo que él le había impuesto, y aunque ella no no lo hubiera estado, mas no podía pedir.


**Disclaimers**: _Naruto no me pertenece ;_;_

**Claim.:** _Kiba/Hanabi y Oc._

**Advertencias:** _Posible OoC descarado(?) y es semi UA._

**Notas de autor:**_ A final del capitulo._

**Título:** _Causa y efecto._

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasa, pasa tan rápido como una flecha recién impulsada por un arco; y cuando Kiba quiere acordar...Hanabi ya tiene 19 años. Se le hace imposible no salir aturdido luego de verla unos segundos, con su melena oscura de cabello, sus labios rosados, las suaves facciones de su rostro y esos ojos enigmáticos mirándolo con fijeza. Y por encima de eso y de las reacciones hormonales de Kiba ante la presencia del menudo pero trabajado cuerpo de la chica, ella le incita, o eso cree él.

A veces quiere creer que todo es una jodida broma y que ella nunca le ha mirado, tampoco quiere creer en esos roces que tienen, que terminan en esas noches de pasión y con ellos enredados entre las sábanas sobre el mullido colchón de la cama de él.

Kiba aun recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Fue en los exámenes chunin, la pequeña Hanabi estaba en las gradas, observando la pelea de su hermana contra su primo e intercambiando palabras con su padre. Ya desde pequeña tenía esa mirada fria y despectiva que la caracteriza aun de mayor, pero que toma una calidez no-natural al estar en contacto con él. En los roces de sus cuerpos

.

Hanabi se sintió idiota y no cayó en la realidad sino hasta que las náuseas la abordaron y la prueba de embarazo dio positiva. Cerró los ojos y echó a la basura ese objeto, se llevó las manos a la cara y no dejó escapar de sus ojos las lágrimas traicioneras que alegaban con escapar. Prefirió tragarse esas gotas y pensar, pensar en lo jodida que estaba. Y fue por esos minutos de profundo pensamiento y reflexión ante la situación, en los que se sintió estúpida al caer en una relación sin futuro ni razón con Kiba. Bueno, razón había, pero definitivamente, ninguno de los dos sentía por el otro mas que atracción carnal, y es por eso que esa unión-relación no llevaría a ningún lado. No es que Hanabi aun creyera en eso del "verdadero amor", pero sabía que al menos, esas dos personas, debían quererse un poco para convivir. Y ella no quería de esa forma a Kiba. Y él tampoco a ella.

Cuando se lo comunicó a Kiba, este solo emitió un gruñido y se llevó la mano a la sien, maldiciendo por lo bajo unos segundos ante la mirada espectadora y fija de Hanabi, para volver a mirarla y aceptar la responsabilidad, que cuidaría y mantendría al niño y a su madre _-puesto que, Hiashi nunca aceptaría a Hanabi como madre soltera, pero ese era otro tema-_, pero dejándole en claro a ella que no esperara mas que eso, ni que tampoco formaran la familia perfecta de un día para el otro, por que eso no iba a suceder.

Hanabi solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó uno de sus diálogos frívolos. Estaba de acuerdo, y aunque no lo estara, no podía pedir mas que eso.

Pasó los nueve dolorosos meses aislada, sintiendo a esa criatura que comenzaba a despreciar poco a poco moverse en su vientre, dentro de su propio cuerpo. El pequeño departamento que Kiba le había alquilado era cómodo para ella y hasta tenía una pequeña habitación destinada a su hijo, una cocina y una sala de estar lo suficientemente grande como para actuar de comedor y living a la misma vez. Estaba satisfecha, pero aún sentía el repudio de su familia en su espalda, el escozor de las constracciones atacando su vientre y el dolor del parto al sentirse desquebrajada por dentro, como si le estuvieran sacando las entrañas a fuego vivo. Pero en verdad, se dio cuenta de que su hijo habia nacido cuando una palmada en la nalga por parte doctor le sacó el llanto, pero era demasiado débil.

Un día despues, cuando Hanabi ya estaba descansada del parto que sufrió la noche anterior le comunicaron que su hijo era un niño, pero estaba débil y los pediatras junto a especialistas estaban tratando de hacerlo sobrevivir. Una parte de Hanabi no sintió nada al respecto, pero la otra, sollozó en su interior.

Y aun en esa situacion critica ni siquiera tuvo noticias de Kiba.

.

Hanabi ya había cumplido veinte años cuando su hijo cumplió el mes de edad. Se había librado de los problemas en sus pulmones, pero aun tenía que seguir con cuidados. Hanabi lo miró con desdén, el niño era pequeño, gorgojaba graciosamente pero estaba quieto, con los ojos levemente abiertos que la miraban fijamente desde la cuna.

Lo alzó y le dio el biberón, nunca tuvo la predisposición de darle el pecho. Tenía un sentimiento extraño hacia ese niño, que se dividía en dos. Por una parte era un profundo sentir nada bueno pero que aun no podía calificar como rencor u odio; pero por otro lado, tenía ese amor y cariño de madre, algo que le apretaba en el estómago y le oprimía el corazón de tan solo pensar que pasaría si esa pequeña criatura no estuviese entre sus brazos.

Lo amaba pero le tenía rencor a la misma vez. _Que_ jodida_ ironía._

Lo dejó recostado sobre el comodo colchón de la cuna y lo cubrió con una manta color morada, se apoyó levemente en el borde y entornó sus ojos palidos al niño que cerraba los ojos antes de mirarla y comenzaba un ronquido leve. Hanabi lo observó, desde su cabello oscuro hasta su palida piel. Y sabía, al verle los ojos, que no tenia los caracteristicos de un Hyûga, sino que los tenia oscuros, muy oscuros.

.

Ya nueve meses pasaron. Hanabi seguía recibiendo dinero de Kiba pero él ni siquiera aparecía, solo recibía alguna que otra nota y...nada más. Hanabi pensó que era un cobarde.

Saliendo de su trance regresó a la cocina y dejó el biberón que había usado hace unos momentos sobre la mesada, para regresar a la pequeña habitación del niño y cerrar la ventana por la que entraba una fría brisa; escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal del departamento ser forcejeada por la llave y el pequeño ruido que realizó la puerta al raspar contra el suelo. Salió a la sala de estar y chocó mirada contra los afilados y castaños de Kiba.

—Hum—emitió Hanabi cruzandose los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Quiso insultarlo, golpearlo y reprocharle. Pero no tenía nada que decir, ni reprochar; había aceptado toda la situación desde que él lo dejó en claro.

—Hanabi—dijo él y se acercó a ella, enredó sus brazos en el torso del pequeño cuerpo de la mujer y besó la cabellera castaña oscura de la nuca de Hanabi, ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y jadeó cuando sintió los besos de él bajar hasta su cuello.

Y otra vez el pecado salía por segunda vez y repetían el mismo error que los llevó a la situación actual. Hanabi gimió sonoramente cuando él introdujo su mano dentro de su blusa y apretó sus senos por arriba del sostén. _Jadeó._

Y otra vez se descontrolaron, otra vez se dejaron llevar y terminaron uniéndose en el sofá de la sala de estar, otra vez, aun con su inocente hijo durmiendo plácidamente en la siguiente habitación.

.

Kiba se abrochó con maestría en los dedos los botones de su camisa, se colocó los pantalones y se calzó los zapatos de una vez; y, mientras se acomodaba los botones de las mangas, se giró a ver a Hanabi durmiendo sobre el sofá. No entendía por que, luego de haber vuelto de la misión y dado el reporte del éxito, se dirigió hacia el departamento de Hanabi y _su hijo._

Soltó un corto suspiro y terminó de vestirse. Envió una mirada a su alrededor y observó el lugar. Estaba pulcro y predominaba el blanco y el purpura, sabía que lo había decorado Hanabi. Él no había ido antes a ese lugar, solo se encargó de verlo en los "planos" y lo consideró apropiado para que vivan dos personas, por lo que solo lo alquiló y le envio la llave y direccion a Hyûga antes de desaparecer.

Con curiosidad pasó al baño, era pequeño y aprovechó para lavarse las manos y limpiarse la cara. Salió de él y descubrió la habitacion de Hanabi, también era amplia y una cama matrimonial se alzaba junto a una pequeña mesa de luz, un escritorio en frente y un armario empotrado en la pared, junto a un gran ventanal. Pensaba irse, cuando escuchó un quejido de la siguiente habitación. Era como un pequeño murmullo de bebés, y entonces recordó algo que no queria recordar, o al menos eso quería creer. Estaba su hijo, ahí, despierto y con los ojos grandes y redondos, idénticos a los de él observándolo y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y riendo entre gorgojes. Kiba jadeó de la impresión.

_Joder, ¡era idéntico a él!_

Lo tomó en brazos temblorosos, frunció el ceño cuando se lo acercó al rostro y el niño le agarró la nariz con su mano derecha.

—De perfil, son idénticos—dijo Hanabi apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, ahora cubría su desnudez con una bata de baño.

Kiba la ignoró, depositó con delicadeza al niño en su cuna y se giró hacia Hanabi, saliendo de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá, rememorando un poco lo sucedido hace rato. Hanabi siguió de largo hacia la cocina, preparando el biberón.

—¿Por qué volviste?—preguntó con pasividad desde la otra habitación.

—No lo sé —respondió Kiba desairado. Ella rodó los ojos en la cocina.

Un profundo silencio irrumpió en la habitacion.

Hanabi volvió a aparecer, se acercó a la puerta de entrada-salida, la abrió y con un toque de burla, ironía y furia, indicó con su mano que abandonara la casa.

—Vete—.

_Y así lo hizo._

.

Hanabi no tuvo noticia de Kiba hasta un mes despues, cuando Naruto y Hinata anunciaron su compromiso en una fiesta. Él, como amigo de la tímida Hinata y el Hokage, asistió con entusiasmo fingido.

—¡Los felicito!—le escuchó decir Hanabi desde la lejanía—. Ya era hora—agregó.

Naruto reafirmó lo dicho con un: _¡Lo sé, 'ttebayo!_; mientras Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

.

—Te duele—afirmó Hanabi llegando a su lado. Kiba se giró molesto.

—Cállate—ladró en un gruñido. Cerró los ojos casi con dolor y Hanabi se acercó colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro del hombre, mientras que con la otra apretaba la copa de vino entre sus dedos.

—En dos meses serán marido y mujer, Hanabi, marido y mujer— repitió con dolor.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Tenía bien claros los eternos sentimientos de Kiba hacia su hermana, y de algún modo eso le apretó el pecho.

.

Dos años. Daisuke ya cumplía tres años y Hanabi apenas tenía veintitrés, y seguía con el mismo aspecto que tenía a los diecinueve. Daisuke ya sabía llamarla y decía las palabras básicas, mientras aprendía a saltar y corretear por ahí, bajo el cuidado de Hanabi que cada vez se sentia mas orgullosa de su hijo.

—Bien, ven aquí—ordenó con tono duce Hanabi, agachándose en la sala de estar de su casa y abriendo de par en par los brazos a su hijo, que comenzó a correr contento y riendo a lo loco hacia su madre. Pero se quedó a medio camino, y de la impresión que había tenido se había caído sentado hacia atrás.

Hanabi giró su cabeza y se quedó boquiabierta. Kiba estaba en el umbral de la entrada con expresión reacia, pero que se ablandó al ver a su hijo.

.

Aun no habían cruzado palabra, pero Hanabi se veía preparando té mientras él se encontraba con Daisuke; escuchaba sus risas, por lo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Todavía no entendía como ni cuando ese sentimiento mezclado de rencor y amor que tenía hacia su propio hijo se había convertido en una profunda preocupación, seguida del cariño.

Era obvio, él habia salido de ella. Ella, Hanabi, lo habia protegido en su vientre durante nueve meses. Y sin ayuda de nadie, apañándose con lo que tenía.

Esperando que el agua esté lista para asi poder terminar la infusión, Hanabi fijó su mirada en la pared. Era un curioso sentimiento el que la abordaba ahora. Ella le era indiferente a Kiba cuando él no estaba y se desaparecía por esos largos periodos que a ella no le afectaban. Pero cuando volvía y la miraba fijamente con sus ojos y esa expresión nula _-que adquirió luego de que se enteró de su embarazo-_, todo su mundo se iba al demonio y una calidez la embargaba.

La pava silbó y ella dio un respingo, aun meditando mientras servía el té en las tazas. ¿Acaso...estaba enamorada? Sí, seguramente, y se atrevía a aceptarlo, _a su manera._

.

Kiba sintió temblar las manos de Hanabi mientras ella dejaba la bandeja de té sobre la mesa. Se giró y dejó tranquilo a Daisuke dormitando sobre una manta en el sofá, volvió a la mesa y tomó entre sus manos una taza.

—Yo...—se interrumpió a si mismo, tragó en seco y miró con nerviosismo a la mujer.

—No se que haces aquí. Tampoco sé que vas a decir. Pero pensé que habiamos dejado todo en claro hace unos años.

Kiba cambió su expresión a una furiosa, y Hanabi creyó ver partes del antiguo Kiba en su mirar.

—¡Maldición, Hanabi, no te cierres tanto en ti misma!—exclamó con furia, Hanabi cerró los ojos y negó ladeando la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo—replicó encogiéndose de hombros luego de dar un sorbo al té, estaba en su punto perfecto.

Kiba levantó del todo sus ojos y miró hacia los costados. Ella se percató que estaba nervioso por la forma en que cerraba el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa, el como revoleaba los ojos por la habitacion y esquivaba su mirada aperlada.

—¿No es obvio...—comenzó Hanabi—...que deberías olvidar a Hinata?

—...espera...—la paró Kiba.

Y Hanabi silenció.

—No te metas en eso—continuó— Yo ya no siento nada por Hinata.

—Van a tener un hijo—dijo con veneno en el tono, sabía que le dolía, pero por alguna razón lo dijo sin pensarlo. Se arrepintió luego de ver la adolorida mirada de Kiba.

—No me importa—repuso— Ya no me importa nada de ellos.

Hanabi le creyó. Le creyó por la seguridad que él tomaba en su tono.

—Ellos...ellos ya tienen su familia—dijo soltando una risa amargada con dejes de ironía— Yo también—exclamó en tono bajo pero con felicidad fingida, según Hanabi.

Kiba miró de reojo a Daisuke que se comportaba como cualquier niño de su edad, pero se le hacía raro que no buscara llamar la atención de sus padres. Claro, en eso habia salido a Hanabi, era _demasiado_ tranquilo.

—Hanabi, te quiero—confesó en tono bajo— Pero solo eso, no te amo como tal vez quisieras, y es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, por ahora.

—Kiba...—dijo luego de recuperar el aire que habia perdido en sus pulmones luego de la confesión—...no quiero que estés acá por lástima—su tono volvió a endurecerse como lo era usualmente— Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado ni nada por el estilo, es sencillo, yo sobreviví a un embarazo y a dos años de madre soltera sin ayuda moral de ti (ni de nadie), asi que, ¿que te hace pensar que ahora la necesito?

—Nada.

Las cejas de Hanabi le temblaron y las bajó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No necesitas ayuda, eso esta claro.—afirmó Kiba— Despues de todo, seguís siendo la Hanabi de siempre—continuó levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia su hijo—, pero la verdadera razón es...—lo tomó en brazos y le sonrió—...quiero estar con ustedes—se volvió sonriendo como lo hacia antes, pegando su mejilla a la de su hijo, que se reía a lo grande con eso.

Hyûga no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago cuando lo vio sonreír de nuevo, logrando con esa sonrisa hacerla viajar años atrás y volver a ver al verdadero Kiba, aquél que se había visto aplastado por la resposabilidad de ser padre.

—Bien—dijo secamente, levantándose también y yendo hacia la puerta, poniéndole el seguro.

Había aceptado, _esa acción era prueba de ello. _

Hanabi sabía que no todo seria facil, tendrían altibajos como siempre tuvieron, pero estarian juntos, capaz. Y aunque estaba segura de que él aun guardaba cariño a su hermana, su amor de toda la vida, no podía pedirle que la amase, sin que ni siquiera ella estaba segura ahora de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No serían una familia perfecta. Pero serían felices.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hola C: Creo que es lo más largo y conciso -y bueno- que hice hasta ahora. Esto nació de un fic que leí hace un par de día -thought-, y que me maravilló taaaaaanto que así quedó esto C: Aunque el otro era mucho mejor, y largo, laaaargo._

_Comentarios, quejas y criticas en un review ._

_Ciaossu~_


End file.
